


Чья-то воля

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Спецквест [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Через три года после битвы на Эндоре Боба Фетт получает сигнал от давно мертвого заказчика.
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Star Wars 2021: Спецквест





	Чья-то воля

**Author's Note:**

> В этом тексте ничего не происходит, в нем только разговаривают.  
> На самом деле Айлин Вел убила Спара намного позже, но поскольку все эти персонажи и события давно стали глубоким неканоном, автор решил, что факт убийства важнее его даты.

Фетт возвращался с Нар-Шаддаа, когда получил тот запрос.

Три года спустя после истории с сарлакком многие продолжали считать Фетта мертвым, тем более что работал он без прежнего размаха. В галактике, объятой крупномасштабной войной, можно было, конечно, неплохо навариться, но у Фетта имелись свои причины для того, чтобы оставаться в тени.

К тому же Фетт не хотел сейчас лезть в свару между имперцами и Альянсом, провозгласившим себя Новой Республикой. Фетт когда-то работал на Вейдера, но это было совсем другое. Работать на Йсанне Исард и прочих имперских чинов он не желал. Да и в целом потянуло его — не то чтобы на покой, но к мыслям о некоем перерыве. Фетту хотелось залечь на дно и спокойно обо всем поразмыслить.

Поводов к размышлению накопилось немало.

Именно в такой момент его и настигло странное сообщение.

Оно пришло на частоте, которую Фетт не использовал вот уже три года. Негромкий глуховатый голос назвал координаты и сумму — более чем приличную. Сигнал был без визуального отображения. Просто голос — и частое, неглубокое, будто запаленное дыхание.

Фетт прогнал запись еще раз. А потом еще раз. Голос был ему незнаком, но в интонациях чудилось что-то…

Неужели…

Смешно.

Фетт никогда не сожалел о прошлом. Оно было и закончилось. Можно мстить за погибших и анализировать свои ошибки, а сожалеть — самое бессмысленное занятие во вселенной. Он понял это еще мальчишкой, похоронив отца на Джеонозисе. Сожалениями ничего не исправить, так значит, не стоит и тратить на них силы. Но все же шрамы на сердце были и у него. Отец. Синтас и Айлин. И три года назад замолчавшая частота.

Конечно, Фетт не равнял погибшего заказчика с семьей. Вейдер не был ему родственником и другом не был. Вейдер всего лишь хорошо платил и предлагал интересные контракты. Просто заказчик, пусть даже самый значительный из всех. Но все же галактика странным образом опустела после его гибели.

Смешно думать, что мертвые могут вернуться.

Фетт прогнал запись еще раз. У Вейдера были ученики. Гораздо больше учеников, чем полагалось ситху в последнюю тысячу лет, если то, что рассказывал отец о ситхах маленькому Бобе, все еще соответствовало действительности. Кто-то из учеников Вейдера мог остаться в живых, кто-то мог знать эту частоту — и перенять у погибшего учителя характерные интонации.

Мертвые не возвращаются, даже если они на «ты» с Великой Силой. Иначе первым бы вернулся Палпатин. Или Йода. Или проклятый Мейс Винду.

Фетт протянул руку и снова нажал на воспроизведение. Неглубокие частые вдохи и выдохи. Это не волнение, это что-то другое. Разреженная атмосфера?

Ну, что ж. В конце концов, отчего бы и не взглянуть, за что этот голос предлагает такие деньги.

* * *

Сообщение: «Истребитель обнаружен. Брошен на орбите Роммамуля в системе Осариан. Тело не найдено. Повторяю, тело не найдено. Предположительно пилот еще жив».

Голосовое сообщение: «Передайте Лее, чтобы не волновалась. Мы его найдем. А потом сразу же сыграем свадьбу, пусть не отнекивается».

Голосовое сообщение: «Соло, мы это уже обсуждали. Я не выйду за тебя. И за кого-то другого не выйду. Конец связи».  
Голосовое сообщение: «Принцесса, забудь про своего отца. Он мертв. Твои дети будут похожи не на Вейдера, а на тебя. Помни, ты самый прекрасный человек из всех, кого я знаю».

Сообщение: «Поиски осложнены политической обстановкой. На Роммамуле прорвалось недовольство засилием технологий, на улицах громят транспортные средства. Кроме того, отдельные группировки выступают не только против Осариана, но и против Новой Республики»

* * *

Причина, по которой Фетт не спешил воскресать из мертвых, звалась Айлин Вел. Она родилась, когда Фетту еще не исполнилось девятнадцати. Через год после рождения Айлин Фетт ее покинул и никогда больше не возвращался.

Так уж вышло — вечное оправдание неудачливых отцов, одинаково скверно звучащее на всех языках галактики.

Теперь Айлин было за двадцать, и она ненавидела его — своего отца, не сумевшего стать отцом, мужа своей матери, не уберегшего жену от смерти.

Не так давно Айлин выследила одного из клонов и убила, приняв его за Фетта. Что ж, при желании она может убить еще одного. И еще. Утолить свою жажду мести хоть так. Остатки Великой армии Республики все еще доживали свой век — постаревшие копии великого Джанго. Мало кто знал, что Боба Фетт выглядит куда моложе этих бедолаг; в присутствии других разумных существ он почти не показывался без шлема.

Айлин теперь носила мандалорские доспехи. Пытаясь победить отца, она становилась похожей на него. Фетт не знал, вызывает это обстоятельство у нее гнев — или гордость. Он вообще мало знал об Айлин. Как родитель он не преуспел, и отец — Джанго — был бы им недоволен, если б дожил до этого дня. Для мандалорца воспитание наследников — штука крайне важная, но вот беда — Боба Фетт так и не научился чувствовать себя мандалорцем. Не очень-то и стремился, сказать по правде. Это единственное, в чем он не пытался стать похожим на своего отца.

Голос, напомнивший ему о Вейдере, всколыхнул слишком многое. Весь полет Фетт размышлял о дочери. И о покойной жене. Думал об отце и о Вейдере. Мысли текли сами собой. Фетт им не препятствовал. Как пришли, так и уйдут, когда настанет время сосредоточиться на деле.

В месте встречи болтался лишь небольшой потрепанный катер — настоящее ржавое корыто, если уж говорить прямо. Время и бурное прошлое сотворили из него сущую рухлядь; впрочем, это могло оказаться всего лишь неплохой маскировкой. Никогда не знаешь, кто покопался в движке очередной летающей корзинки с болтами. Порой под невзрачной обшивкой может скрываться довольно занятная начинка. А ситхи наверняка должны ценить подобные штучки. В конце концов, ситхи тысячелетиями скрывались от джедаев, оставаясь при этом порой на самом виду.

Фетт попытался связать с пилотом катера на прежней частоте, но не преуспел. Прогнал запрос по стандартным частотам флота Новой Республики, по старым и новым имперским. Ничего.

Катер казался абсолютно мертвым. Этакий корабль-призрак в необъятной черноте космоса, типичный космический мусор. Но все же сенсоры фиксировали на борту признаки по крайней мере одного живого существа. Однако существо это явно не было расположено к общению. Или не умело общаться. Или просто не в состоянии было справиться с управлением — судя по данным сенсоров, размерами оно было невелико. Бит, фош или, возможно, ребенок-гуманоид.

Луч захвата решил эту проблему. Когда принудительная состыковка была завершена, Фетт отправился навестить таинственного пассажира потрепанной лоханки.

От шлюза вела дорожка из размазанных пятен крови и грязных потеков. Этакий аналог световых указателей маршрута, которые принято устанавливать на крупных космических станциях.  
Казалось, будто здесь протащили перепачканный мешок, истекающий кровью, и на тот момент мешок явно был живым.

Фетт проследовал по любезно проложенному для него пути. Впрочем, идти далеко не пришлось. Один поворот, пара кают, куда мешок не затаскивали, но Фетт мимоходом заглянул: чьи-то вещи, похоже, что человеческие, яркие игрушки, датапад на столе. Вряд ли это барахло имело хоть какое-то значение. Еще несколько шагов, и Фетт оказался в кабине пилота.

Здесь царил редкостный бардак. Валялась какая-то одежда, явно кому-то не подошедшая, и перемазанное кровью стандартное одеяло из пластфольги. Содержимое аптечки было рассыпано по полу, часть капсул раздавлена. Сенсоры фиксировали запахи мочи и блевотины. Впрочем, особой брезгливостью Фетт не отличался.

Он прошел прямо по этому хламу и развернул к себе кресло пилота.

Ну надо же. И впрямь мешок — с костями. Истощенный человеческий обрубок: ни рук, ни ног. Нагое грязное тело, покрытое синяками и ссадинами, выступающие ребра, безволосая голова, уродливые шрамы, ввалившиеся щеки, глубоко запавшие глаза.

И взгляд — спокойный, недобрый, слегка насмешливый.

Именно взгляд Фетт и вспомнил. И только потом разглядел знаменитый шрам через правую бровь, нос и линию губ, подбородок и скулы — лицо, некогда растиражированное масс-медиа, ставшее визитное карточкой Ордена джедаев. Даже постаревшее, грязное, изнуренное, лицо это все еще было узнаваемым для каждого, кто во времена Войны клонов смотрел голонет.

А взгляд — взгляд Фетт помнил не по репортажам.

— Скайуокер, — сказал Фетт почти безразлично.

Вокодер шлема не передавал эмоций, но эмоций и не было. Фетт редко выходил из себя. Даже глядя в глаза человеку, который тридцать лет назад не дал ему отомстить за отца, а потом очень долго водил за нос, Фетт не собирался демонстрировать свои чувства.

Он по-новому оценил свалку барахла на полу, перемазанный кровью пульт и полутруп, что сидел перед ним, часто хватая ртом воздух. Того, что удавалось вдохнуть, ему явно не хватало.

— Ты не можешь использовать Силу?

— Тебя должно скорее волновать, смогу ли я перечислить деньги, — последовал ответ. — Я смогу.

Тот самый глуховатый голос, и характерные интонации человека, привыкшего говорить размеренно и веско. И холодноватая насмешка во взгляде. Даже полумертвый, нагой, задыхающийся, он явно чувствовал себя хозяином положения.

Привычка к власти — занятная штука.

Окажись на месте Скайуокера кто-то другой, Фетт увидел бы в этом повод для уважения — возможно, лишь возможно. Не так уж много набралось бы в галактике тех, кого Фетт уважал.

— Мне не нужны твои деньги, — сказал Фетт, развернулся и вышел.

Прежде чем он вернулся, Скайуокер уже успел доползти до шлюза. Фетт остановился посмотреть, как тот передвигается, отталкиваясь сбитыми в кровь культями.

Фетт не считал себя чрезмерно щепетильным. Он брал деньги у многих, от хаттов до имперских чиновников. Но вмешивать денежный вопрос в этот раз ему не хотелось. В личных делах всегда лучше обходиться без подобных вещей.

А его дело к Скайуокеру было очень личным.

Фетт подождал, пока Скайуокер преодолеет шлюз, и только тогда присел рядом, перевернул тощее тело на спину и надел ему дыхательную маску. Включил подачу воздуха.

Скайуокер не изменился в лице, ничего не сказал, но тело его так ощутимо расслабилось, что это подобно было вздоху облегчения.

— Стандартная смесь подойдет?

Скайуокер показал глазами: да. Казалось, он наконец полностью обессилел. Полулежал, привалившись к Фетту, и глубоко дышал.

И вонял, как помойка. На миг Фетт пожалел, что избавился от шлема.

— И кто тебя избил? — спросил Фетт.

Скайуокер приоткрыл закрытые было глаза.

— О нет, меня никто не трогал. Я всего лишь свалился с обрыва. И путь наверх был долог и печален.

— Что с твоей Силой?

Легкое движение костлявых плеч. Не знаю? Не хочу говорить?

— Где взял ты взял эту лоханку?

— Угнал.

— И каким образом? Зубами?

Снова смешок.

— В том числе.

Вернулось почти забытое ощущение странного веселья, которое Фетт всегда чувствовал рядом с Вейдером. Когда-то Фетт думал, что таково воздействие Силы, противоположной Силе джедаев. Вейдер весь был словно вызов, с ним невольно хотелось сравняться — не в положении, конечно, и не в могуществе, а чем, в хатт его разберешь. Вейдер всегда ставил интересные задачи, и Фетту это нравилось.

Когда-то ему казалось, что они с Вейдером хорошо понимают друг друга — даже ни разу не взглянув друг другу в глаза.

Ну что ж. Вот и довелось посмотреть. И Фетт не слишком был рад тому, что увидел.

— Если уж ты взялся угонять транспорт, мог бы хотя бы выбрать тот, на котором имелся провиант. Не пришлось бы помирать с голоду.

— Зато там была вода.

— Да, это аргумент.

Скайуокер снова закрыл глаза. Веки, лишенные ресниц, выглядели неприятно воспаленными.

Фетт невольно задумался о том, чего бы стоил он сам, если бы остался без рук и ног и лишился бы привычного способа взаимодействия с миром. Немногого, пожалуй. Но барахтался бы до последнего, как и Скайуокер.

Даже интересно, отчего он такой. Фетта учил не сдаваться отец. Но джедаям вовсе не свойственно сражаться до последней черты и даже перейдя за нее, они не станут грызть бытие хоть зубами, если больше нечем. Боба Фетт убил достаточно джедаев, чтобы знать, что у них другие приоритеты.

Аппарат для искусственной вентиляции легких Фетт поставил на впалый живот своего то ли гостя, то ли пленника и поднял все вместе — и остатки человеческого тела, и прилагающуюся к ним медтехнику. Ноша оказалась невелика. Глаза Скайуокер так и не открыл.

Фетт так и не понял, было это проявлением слабости — или доверия. Впрочем, в иных случаях доверие и есть слабость. И если от физической слабости можно избавиться, то преодолеть слабость характера куда сложнее.

Скайуокер очнулся только в освежителе. Посмотрел вокруг мутным, ничего не понимающим взглядом и снова смежил веки. В воспоминаниях Фетта глаза Скайуокера были синими, но сейчас они казались скорее серыми — цвета некрашеной дюрастали.

Фетт очень редко касался кого-то вот так — без бронированных перчаток, кожей к коже. Не жена и не дочь, даже не случайная женщина, которых он, впрочем, особо не жаловал, а кто? Бывший враг, бывший наниматель. Друзей у Бобы Фетта не было. Хотя в галактике и впрямь хватало тех, кому он вполне доверил бы свою жизнь, друзьями их Фетт не считал.

Истощенное грязное тело в его руках казалось олицетворением того, насколько хрупкой может быть человеческая жизнь, как просто человека можно искалечить, и одновременно примером человеческой жизнестойкости. Если кто-то по-настоящему хочет выжить, избавиться от него не так-то просто.

Когда грязь сошла, нелепая мысль о том, что Скайуокер просто воскрес по велению Силы, растаяла без следа. Культи заканчивались кибернетическими вводами под протезы, на теле полно было разъемов под штекеры разных конфигураций. Если б и впрямь он вернулся из посмертия, что помешало ему воскреснуть с руками и ногами — или хотя бы с комплектом всех прилагающихся к телу железок?

И что же это было, если не воскрешение? Из плена сбежал? Без Силы, без протезов, без системы жизнеобеспечения?

Фет снова поднял его на руки и отнес в медотсек. Предоставил меддроиду делать свое дело, а сам вернулся к пульту управления, отстыковался от катера, отвел «Раб-1» подальше и расстрелял несчастное суденышко. А потом начал рассчитывать новый курс.

Забыть о Скайуокере не получалось. Фетт, казалось, каждой клеткой своего тела чувствовал его присутствие на борту.

* * *

Фетт — Шисе: «Разузнай для меня кое-что. В Новой Республике должно начаться определенное шевеление. Предположим, у них сбежал важный заключенный. Я хочу знать, что они собираются предпринять».

Шиса — Фетту: «Сделаю. И мое предложение все еще в силе, Боб’ика».

Фетт — Шисе: «Я не гожусь в Мандалоры».

Шиса — Фетту: «Однажды ты поймешь, что ты именно ты и годишься. Так же, как и твой отец до тебя».

* * *

В полумраке медотсека Скайуокер выглядел иссохшим мертвецом. Кожа казалась серой, синяки и ссадины смотрелись трупными пятнами.

Фетт сел напротив. Тощая грудь Скайуокера едва заметно вздымалась и опадала. Лицо его, наполовину скрытое дыхательной маской, имело до смешного безмятежное выражение. Всю жизнь, и в бытность свою Скайуокером, и позже, назвавшись Вейдером, он не имел с безмятежностью ничего общего. Более деятельного типа трудно было бы отыскать. А вот теперь, пожалуйста, лежит с таким видом, словно уже обрел вечный покой.

Убить его сейчас было бы очень легко, но Фетт медлил.

Он помнил Скайуокера еще падаваном, не заработавшим заметных шрамов, с живыми руками и ногами. Именно его спасали джедаи, прилетевшие на Джеонозис? Своего Избранного? Или они спасали сенаторшу, а Скайуокером и Кеноби легко бы пожертвовали?

Может, было бы проще, если б Скайуокер умер еще тогда — на арене Джеонозиса.

Или нет.

Не то чтобы Вейдер имел такое уж большое значение в рамках глобальной истории, вершившейся в галактике. Нашлось бы кому поддержать Палпатина или охотиться за джедаями, командовать флотами и тренировать Инквизиторов. Но все же без Вейдера галактика словно утратила бы свой особенный аромат, свою неповторимость.

Скайуокер медленно повернул голову и открыл глаза — пасмурные, словно небо над Камино.

Минуту или две они просто смотрели друг на друга.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой я не должен тебя убивать, — сказал наконец Фетт.

Бледные губы под прозрачной дыхательной маской скривились в подобие улыбки.

— Для перевода денег потребуется скан сетчатки и идентификация по голосу. Подожди немного.

— Мне не нужны твои деньги.

— Лишними они не бывают. — Скайуокер закрыл глаза, помолчал, выговорил медленно: — Ну так что будем делать?

— Я хотел твоей смерти с самого Джеонозиса, — сказал Фетт ему в тон. — Не так сильно, как смерти Винду, но все же. Если бы ты не притащился тогда на Джеонозис вместе с Амидалой… Смешно. А ведь слухи ходили, будто это Вейдер убил Винду. Но ты бы в жизни его и пальцем не тронул, вы ведь были друзьями. Помнишь, как ты его защищал от меня-малолетки?

— Помню.

— Так ты и в самом деле его убил?

Скайуокер так и лежал с закрытыми глазами. Он выглядел глубоким стариком, хотя сколько ему было в момент смерти? Сорок пять? Сорок шесть?

Возможно, дело в истощении или нездоровье, в шрамах, перепахавших левую щеку. Возможно.

Между ними было девять или десять лет разницы, но после смерти Вейдера уже прошло некоторое время, и теперь самому Бобе Фетту уже сравнялось тридцать девять. Прожил эти годы Вейдер — или прохлаждался в мире Великой Силы?

— Так ты убил его?

— Нет.

— Тогда откуда эти слухи?

— Оттуда же, откуда и все остальные слухи, полагаю. Но я и в самом деле там был и помог ему приблизиться к смерти. Однако убил его Палпатин.

Скайуокер наконец открыл глаза. Смотрел он мимо Фетта, хотя в медотсеке совершенно не на что больше было смотреть.

— Я думал, вы дружили, — сказал Фетт. — С Винду. Если, конечно, у джедаев бывают друзья.

— Мне тоже казалось, что мы дружили. А потом выяснилось, что я был для них — для них всех — лишь инструментом, средством поближе подобраться к Палпатину. У джедаев и впрямь не бывает друзей, привязанности им не положены. А я был всего лишь молодым дураком.

— За попытку убить Винду ты готов был съесть меня живьем.

— Я просто знал, что ты не остановишься. Смерть родителей — это не то, что со временем прощают.

— Джедаю-то откуда об этом знать?

— Я не джедай, — снова эта характерная скайуокеровская усмешка. Фетт помнил ее с детства. — Я дарджеитиизе.

— Судя по уебищному суффиксу, это что-то по-мандалорски?

— А ты так и не выучил мэндо’а? Буквально это переводится как «не джедай». Так мэндо называют ситхов. Я кое-что знаю о смерти родителей. Тех, кто был причастен к смерти моей матери, я вырезал всех — от стариков до сопливых младенцев. И ни разу не пожалел об этом.

— Я думал, джедаи не знают своих родителей.

— Когда я попал в Орден, мне было уже девять. Я, знаешь ли, оказал одну джедаю услугу, гонку для него выиграл, Бунта Ив Классик, а он в качестве благодарности притащил меня в Орден. А потом погиб. Впрочем, это неважно. Моя мама осталась в рабстве на Татуине. И десять лет меня учили не думать о ней, не вспоминать, не беспокоиться. И я учился, кретин, верил, что это необходимо для постижения Силы. Доучился до того, что не успел ее спасти. Только и смог, что отомстить.

Создавалось впечатление, будто он говорит об Ордене джедаев, чья философия когда-то послужила причиной гибели безвестной рабыни. Фетт не стал уточнять. Вместо этого вспомнил совсем о другом:

— Бунта Ив Классик? На Татуине любят рассказывать байки про мальчишку-раба, который выиграл Бунта Ив Классик и выкупился из рабства. Так это о тебе?

Едва заметное движение век: да.

Представить Скайуокера в роли раба оказалось не так уж просто, да и в роли гонщика, пожалуй, не легче. Фетт слишком долго знал его совсем в другом качестве.

— Так куда тебя отвезти?

— В систему Корво.

Фетт, сохранивший связи с каминоанскими клоноделами, немало знал о ведущих игроках на медицинском рынке галактики.

— В клинику Бимици?

Скайуокер едва заметно кивнул.

— У меня не хватает некоторых запчастей. Прежде чем я займусь делом, нужно это исправить. И вот еще что. Мне нужно, чтобы ты отослал два сообщения.

— Я больше не твой мальчик на побегушках. Помнишь, Скайуокер?

— Раз уж ты до сих пор не выбросил меня через шлюз, Фетт, почему бы не поговорить на деловой основе?

— Ты платишь, я прыгаю? Нет. Этот этап в наших отношениях пройден.

Взгляды их снова встретились. Фетт долго смотрел в эти пасмурные невеселые глаза. Потом наконец поднялся и вышел.

* * *

Шиса — Фетту: «Высылаю данные. Не нашли ничего определенного. Я бы не рекомендовал сейчас связываться с республиканцами, Боб’ика. Ты же помнишь, что них на тебя зуб?».

Фетт- Шисе: «И не собирался связываться. Где сейчас в галактике горячее всего?»

Шиса — Фетту: «Продолжается возня вокруг Тайферры. Начались проблемы в системе Осариан. Кстати, там видели Айлин. Она теперь носит доспехи Спара и представляется твоим именем. Ты не собираешься воскреснуть для всей галактики, Боб’ика?»

Фетт — Шисе: «Позже».

* * *

Сообщения Фетт отослал. Ничего особенного в них не было, просто координаты некого места в системе Вджун. Фетт когда-то бывал там вместе с отцом — на сумрачной планете, население которой обезумело и перебило друг друга под влиянием Силы. Граф Дуку во время Войны Клонов устроил на Вджуне свою резиденцию, а со временем там обосновался и Вейдер.

То есть Скайуокер. Проклятый лживый ублюдок.

Почему его все это настолько задело, Фетт и сам не слишком понимал.

Вейдеру он симпатизировал, хотя между ними всякое случалось. Но обнаружить, что все эти годы под личной Вейдера скрывался Скайуокер…

В свете этого внезапного открытия многое стало выглядеть совсем иначе.

Взять, например, то, что Вейдер всегда выделял его среди других охотников за головами. Фетт был уверен, что внимание лорда ситхов обратилось на него благодаря репутации. А на самом деле все могло быть намного проще. Скайуокер привык к клонам, и, нанимая некого Бобу Фетта, он видел перед собой такого же клона, безмозглого бедолагу, созданного, чтобы воевать за кого прикажут.

Фетт был еще сопляком, когда Вейдер впервые к нему обратился. Для расследования смерти сенатора Амидалы нанял, между прочим. Теперь-то понятно, почему смерть Амидалы его так интересовала.

И эта многолетняя охота за Люком Скайуокером…

А потом мальчишка его пришиб и стал героем своего Восстания. Вот же дерьмо.

Фетт вошел в медотсек, сел у стены, прислонился лопатками к прохладной дюрастали. Скайуокер, все это время изучавший галактические новости, отвел взгляд от датапада.

— Люк Скайуокер хоть знал, что он твой сын? — спросил Фетт.

— Я ему сказал.

— А Кеноби его не просветил?

Снова эта кривая усмешка. Фетта бесила сама мысль, что Вейдер вот так же усмехался под своей маской.

— Оби-Ван сказал Люку, что некий Дарт Вейдер предал и убил Анакина Скайуокера.

— Умно. После такого мальчишка тебе наверняка не поверил.

— Поверил, отчего же.

— Однако он который год слывет героем, убившим Дарта Вейдера. Знаешь… — Фетт скривился в подобие скайуокеровской улыбки. — Моя дочь пыталась меня убить. Точнее не пыталась, а убила, только не меня. Одного из Альф, того, который сбежал еще до начала Войны клонов и восстановил отряды мандалорских защитников. Приняла его за меня.

— Люк меня не убивал.

— Очевидно, раз уж ты валяешься здесь. Трупы я храню в другом помещении.

— А что с твоей дочерью? Зачем ей тебя убивать?

— Она считает, что я виноват в смерти ее матери, — сказал Фетт. Выщелкнул вибронож из наручи, снова защелкнул. — Может, так оно и есть. Я рано женился. Синтас была меня старше.

У Скайуокера дернулась изуродованная щека. Он кивнул едва заметно: продолжай.

Ах да. Амидала.

— Когда меня выставили с Конкорд Даун, Айлин был год. Я не мог вернуться и решил, что без меня им будет лучше.

— И что случилось?

— Синтас продолжила заниматься охотой за головами, чтобы заработать. Ее убили.

— И дочь винит в этом тебя?

— Да.

— У моей хоть больше поводов для ненависти.

— У тебя и дочь есть?

— Органа ее удочерил, — сказал Скайуокер. Голос его звучал безразлично.

Цену такому безразличию Фетт хорошо знал.

— Лея Органа — твоя дочь?

Отличная история, что и говорить. Поневоле задумаешься, отчего взорвался Альдераан.

Что ж, как отцы они оба претерпели неудачу.

Фетт вдруг подумал, что все это начинает выглядеть, как дешевый фарс. Их обоих словно рисовали по одному образцу: слишком ранний брак с той, что старше по возрасту, умершая жена, неудачное отцовство. Доспехи; лицо, вечно скрытое шлемом. В девять-десять лет их обоих разлучили с родителями. Забавная штука жизнь, и совпадений в ней случается немало. Но не до такой же степени.

А если вспомнить все слухи о чудесном происхождении Скайуокера, о том, что мидихлорианы сами сформировали зародыш в теле матери… Фетт появился на свет куда более прозаичным способом, но все же с обычным рождением способ этот имел мало общего. И у него тоже был только один из родителей.

Боба Фетт с рождения привык к собственной неуникальности. Когда ты клон своего отца и имеешь три миллиона безмозглых братишек, приходится как-то с этим жить. Однако ему сделалось тошно при мысли, будто чья-то всемогущая воля слепила его по образу и подобию Скайуокера.

И кто может поручиться за то, что однажды он, Боба Фетт, не проснется с новой биографией, новыми устремлениями — повинуясь этой гребаной воле?

Чья это могла быть воля? Великой Силы, конечно, чья же еще.

* * *

Ответ первый на сообщение Вейдера: «Если ты еще жив, я это исправлю, мастер».

Ответ второй на сообщение Вейдера: «Скоро буду. Рассчитывайте на меня, милорд».

* * *

В отличие от множества недоумков, населяющих галактику, Фетт верил в Силу. Точнее сказать, вопросам веры или неверия не было здесь места; Фетт просто знал, что Сила существует, и знал, на что она способна.

Его жизнь, вся его история была неразрывно сплетена с джедаями и ситхами — и захочешь разорвать путы, да не выйдет. Фетту плевать было на Мандалор и его вечное встревание в ситхо-джедайские конфликты, однако на отца, некогда попавшего в рабство из-за джедаев, а потом убитого джедаями, ему точно не было плевать. К тому же своим существованием Боба Фетт был обязан деньгам ситхов, нанявших Джанго. Так и вышло, что всю жизнь Фетт работал на ситхов и убивал джедаев. И повидал он достаточно, чтобы Сила сделалась для него просто фактом.

Но думать, что Сила перекроила твою собственную жизнь по чужой мерке! Эта мысль бесила Фетта все больше.

В клинике Бимици Скайуокер провел три дня. Фетт мог бы улететь, ведь Скайокер перестал быть беспомощным куском мяса, которому непременно нужна нянька. Что заставило Фетта остаться — любопытство? Смутная симпатия к этому человеку, с которым, как ни крути, они прошли долгий путь вместе? Почти тридцать лет знакомства в шлюз не выбросишь. Или то была воля Силы, всеобъемлющая воля, перед которой оказывались равны и клон Великого Мандалора, не желавший быть мандалорцем, и отпрыск этой самой Силы, и мириады других живых существ?

Фетт пытался представить жизнь, в которой Вейдер — Скайуокер — стал бы ему безразличен. Жизнь, в которой они не были бы так сильно похожи, словно оригинал и клон, изготовленный по образцу.

«На все воля Силы», — сказал бы любой из джедаев. Неужто и в самом деле именно Сила правит ими всеми, навязывает свои решения, сочиняет каждому судьбу?

Что ж, дерьмовый мир, дерьмовые правила.

Но была на то воля Силы или нет, а Скайуокера Фетт пока не бросил. Как раз сейчас он спускался от посадочной площадки в лесистую лощину, где расположена была клиника Бимици — пожалуй, лучшая за пределами Центральных Миров. Медицинская помощь высшего качества, а в нагрузку прекрасные виды из окна, огромная парковая зона и полная конфиденциальность — только успевай платить.

Вот только в палате Скайуокера не оказалось.

— Господин Навер в парке, — сказал Фетту доктор Форрен. — Я вас провожу.

Этот доктор, невысокий человечек, чем-то похожий на бита, не найдя собеседника в своем нетерпеливом пациенте, с энтузиазмом изливал на Фетта свои соображения по поводу лечения. Неразговорчивость и угрожающий вид Фетта его не смущали. В этой клинике видели и не такое. Пока клиент платит, вести он себя может как угодно.

— Замена внутренних имплантов, — говорил Форрен, едва поспевая за Феттом, — процедура не такая уж легкая, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Господин Навер настаивал, чтобы операция была проведена за один раз, однако его организм…

Фетт не вслушивался. Скайуокер прожил со своими имплантами большую часть жизни, уж наверное понимал в этом побольше Фетта, который на его месте скорее связался бы с клоноделами.

— Установку новых имплантов нужно проводить отдельной процедурой. Искусственное легкое…

Фетт замедлил шаг.

— То есть он сможет дышать сам?

— Да, замена одного легкого позволит господину Наверу… — Доктор Форрен вдруг прервал заготовленную речь и развел руками: — Я бы заменил оба. Но ваш друг желает по максимуму сохранить биологические составляющие своего организма.

«Друг…»

— Так где он?

— Возле воды. Видите?

Да, теперь Фетт увидел. Он поймал себя на том, что подсознательно искал глазами прежний силуэт, облаченный в черное. Но исхудавший, едва вставший на ноги, Скайуокер ничем не напоминал себя прежнего. И он был в белом. Тощий как палка, лысый человек, застывший на берегу небольшой реки.

Фетт подошел и остановился рядом. Доктор Форрен распрощался и отправился прочь.

Что Скайуокер разглядел такого интересного в реке, скачущей по камням? Фетт привык к водным пространствам побольше. Он до сих пор скучал по бескрайним океанам Камино. Впрочем, Скайуокер-то родом с Татуина, в детстве он видел разве что океаны песка.

— Мне тут нашептали, — сказал Фетт, — что у Новой Республики с Империей наметилась очередная великая битва. Или ты уже знаешь об этом?

— Откуда мне знать?

— Я подумал, может, поэтому ты и вернулся. Империя постепенно сдает позиции. В прошлом году они оставили Корусант, что будет дальше, никто не знает.

— Мне нет дела до Империи. И до Корусанта.

Фетт отвел взгляд от воды и глянул на Скайуокера. Встав на протезы, тот вернул себе прежний рост, и теперь на него снова приходилось смотреть, задирая голову. Занятно, как сильно это влияет на отношение к собеседнику. Пока Скайуокер валялся в медотсеке «Раба-1», такой короткий и легкий, беседовать с ним было куда приятнее.

— А до Новой Республики?

У Скайуокера только щека дернулась. Дочь его была надежно ограждена от превратностей войны своим местом в политической системе, но вот сын-то наверняка пойдет в бой. Может, Скайуокеру и в самом деле наплевать на политику, но дети его волнуют.

Поэтому Сила выкинула его в мир живых? Или ей безразличны любые родительские тревоги?

— Ты ведь был джедаем.

— И?

— Как думаешь, Сила и в самом деле правит нами всеми? Джедаи поклонялись ей как божеству.

— Не совсем.

— Не совсем правит?

— Не совсем поклонялись.

— Джедаи стремились исполнять волю Силы, что это, если не поклонение? Но я спросил, что ты об этом думаешь. Сила — это бог?

— Мне казалось, мэндо’аде чужды концепции бога.

— Я не мэндо.

— Но Джанго им был.

— Да, — глухо сказал Фетт. Помолчал. — Он не был догматичным отцом, если тебе интересно. Послушай, раз уж зашла речь. Джедаи ведь болтали, что тебя породила Сила. Ты считал ее когда-нибудь своим вторым родителем? Силу?

Скайуокер только усмехнулся угрюмо.

— А ты — каминоанских клоноделов считал?

— В некотором роде, — сказал Фетт, и это было правдой.

Да и они относились к нему, пожалуй, по-матерински — насколько само понятие «материнства» доступно было этим холодным, рассудочным существам.

— Сила, — сказал Скайуокер, — это всего лишь энергетическое поле. Считать своим папашей гравитацию или скорость света было бы довольно нелепо.

— Мне просто подумалось, насколько занятным выглядело бы божество, порождающее ребенка, чтобы обречь его на страдания и смерть.

— Все живое обречено на страдания и смерть.

— Но у сына бога могли бы оказаться некоторые привилегии, ты не находишь? Разве ты не оградил бы своих детей от всех бед в галактике, если б мог?

— Веришь, сам не знаю, — ответил Скайуокер после некоторого молчания. — Да, я хотел бы этого. Но вместе с тем… Вечный покой и безопасность — это смерть. Обречь их на бессмысленное существование, лишить борьбы, возможности расти? Мне кажется, это худший подарок, который можно преподнести своим детям. Но часть меня жаждет, чтобы они всегда были в безопасности, это правда.

— Ты вернулся из-за них, так ведь?

— Ты и в самом деле веришь, что я восстал из мертвых, Фетт? Ты всегда казался мне более прагматичным.

— Если б ты бежал из плена, спецслужбы Новой Республики хотя бы немного, но обеспокоились бы твоим исчезновением. Однако их сейчас занимают только имперцы.

— Полагаю их сейчас должно беспокоить и кое-что еще. Но тебе это ни к чему, Фетт. Я тебе заплатил, ты можешь улетать.

— Как, тебя больше не нужно таскать на руках в освежитель? Ну надо же. А я-то уже успел привыкнуть к этому времяпровождению.

— Да, занятный был опыт.

Они переглянулись. Усмехнулись одновременно, будто люди, которые годами живут бок о бок.

— Что бы ты ни затеял, тебе может понадобится помощь. А я не слишком занят в последнее время.

— Не факт, что я сумею расплатиться за эту помощь, Фетт. А благотворительность, насколько я помню, у тебя не в чести.

— Я даже готов вернуть то, что ты мне перечислил. Я же говорил, Скайуокер, у нас с тобой личные дела. Деньги здесь не при чем. К тому же, если это касается детей, я хочу помочь. Отцовские чувства я понять могу.

— А ты изменился.

— Когда дочь разносит голову твоей копии, это и правда многое меняет, знаешь ли.

Воцарилось молчание. Речка скакала по камням, солнечные блики дробились в воде.

— Ладно, — произнес наконец Скайуокер. — Помощь мне и правда не помешает.

«Долго же ты ждал, прежде чем это признать». Но вслух Фетт сказал лишь:

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Да, я вернулся ради детей. Доволен?

— Это и так очевидно, Скайуокер. Я о другом. О Силе. Думаешь, ее воля и правда определяет все? Твою судьбу, мою? Все, что происходит?

Уродливое лицо Скайуокера дернулось и застыло. Он смотрел на реку, словно рассчитывал увидеть там ответ.

— Я бы сказал, что не верю в судьбу, — сказал он наконец. Медлительные, тяжелые интонации заставили Фетта снова вспомнить черную броню, знакомый всей галактике внушительный силуэт. — Я бы сказал, что не верю, будто чья-то воля довлеет над нами, как довлеет над рабами воля хозяина…

— Но?

— Пророчества, предвидение — все это отчасти доказывает существование предопределенности в мире.

Фетт тоже посмотрел на воду.

— Так все-таки нами правит Сила?

— Что-то, возможно, правит, — сказал Скайуокер тяжело. — Чья-то неведомая воля, и хотел бы я знать, чья.

Фетт тоже бы не отказался это узнать. Он не жаловался на жизнь, но кое-что в ней все же могло пойти иначе. Если бы отец остался жив. Или если б его не выставили с Конкорд Даун, и он смог бы жить рядом с женой и дочерью. Для галактики, для неведомой воли, что правит ими всеми, все это — ничего не значащая мелочь. А для самого Бобы Фетта?

Он смотрел на солнечные блики в воде. Семьянин из него вышел никакой, но все же Синтас он любил. И по отцу Фетт скорбел до сих пор. Могло ли все сложится иначе?

— А ведь тебя учили смиряться, Скайуокер. Ты был джедаем.

— Ситхом я пробыл гораздо дольше. Смирение не мой конек.

Вернулся он по воле Силы или вопреки ей? Фетт был знаком со Скайуокером большую часть жизни и давно привык, что от него можно ждать чего угодно.

Вот только сам Фетт — клон, эхо чужой судьбы — тоже в некотором смысле воскрес из мертвых. Тогда, в утробе сарлакка, ему казалось, что он борется за жизнь по собственной воле, борется вопреки судьбе. Так ли это было на само деле?

«Чья-то неведомая воля, и хотел бы я знать, чья…». Тон Скайуокера не сулил изъявителю этой воли ничего хорошего.

Фетт наконец отвел взгляд от воды. Что ж, сначала следовало решить насущные проблемы, а богоборчество можно оставить и на потом.

— Когда у тебя последняя операция, завтра?

— Да. А ты пока сделай вот что…

* * *

Шиса — Фетту: «Я кое-что выяснил, Боб’ика. Люк Скайуокер пропал на Роммамуле. Республиканцы это тщательно скрывают. Вот еще что. Ко мне обратился заказчик из системы Осариан, хочет нанять нас для усиления политической смуты».

Фетт — Шисе: «Сведи меня с этим заказчиком».

Шиса — Фетту: «Беспокоишься за Айлин? Сведу. Я пока не согласился на его предложение. Там затевается что-то странное. Я бы сказал, что предчувствую большую войну».

Фетт — Шисе: «Скорее всего, ты прав насчет войны, Манд’алор».


End file.
